Invader of your fate
by Wakka59
Summary: Teen Titans and Invader Zim crossover! Invader Zim asks Robin for help while the other titans think Robin's disappeared so they are asking someone from Robin's past to help find out what happened to him. Rated T, just in case.
1. Save me from my moosey fate!

Invader of your fate

By: Wakka59

Chapter 1: Save me from my moosey fate!!

"Newspaper beats ant!" Robin said.

"Fire burns newspaper." Raven said.

"Water douses fire!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Sun dries up the liquid!" Starfire said.

"And the newest card Black Hole inhales Sun!" Cyborg said happily

Everyone stares at him and slammed their heads to the table.

"Why me?" Beast Boy said sadly.

He'd lost every one of these games.

Raven just stared at the cards.

"This was a stupid game anyways,..." Raven muttered

Starfire was cheerful. She enjoyed these Earth games. Even when she lost.

"I win again!" Cyborg cheers.

Robin glared at him. 'How did he get those cards? A card con-'

Robin's thought was immediately changed when he disappeared in a flash of light, literally.

Robin disappeared in a flash of light.

"This is the second time that it is happened." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy leaned back and said "Dude, not AGAIN!"

"Wait, friends!" Starfire said " If the Master of the Games has stolen Robin, why has he not stolen you two?"

"Well, maybe he's in the building." Raven suggested.

"He might." Cyborg said "Titans! Find Robin!"

Elsewhere, Robin has been flashed to a laboratory,...or what used to be a laboratory anyways.

Everywhere was broken glass, smoke and steam, along with melted metal. And everything is so,...alien like.

There was a cracked screen with a triangular picture that looked like an alien head.

There was a button that said "PRESS" under it.

'Why not?' Robin thought.

Robin pressed the button and an Alien in the broken laboratory with a robot and a flying purple moose appeared on the broken screen.

"Is this thing on?" the alien asked the robot. Then shook his (guessing from the tone) head.

"Never mind," the alien said "There's no time. I am Zim of the Irken armada. If you are seeing this then you know Irken enemy:#4.987623. And you know how to stop him. And I'm the last guy in this filthy planet that wants help from a human person. But I have no choice!"

Something exploded and Zim screamed, the flying moose squeaked, and the robot took out a taco and started to eat it.

"I need you to look at the evil rats picture in the data banks on your left. Just type in the number I just said. I can't believe what I am about to do. Just please, help! Save me from my fate! Save me from my moosey faaaaaaaate!!!"

The screen got blank. And it suddenly got quiet.

"Moosey fate?" Robin asked himself. He looked to see a busted up computer that said "data banks" in every single language.

Even some he'd never seen.

On the keyboard he typed "Enemy: #4.987623" And it posted a picture of the person on the screen.

Robin got wide eyed and whispered "No,...not him,...he's,..."

While, at the tower, the other titans are still trying to find out where Robin actually is.

After 59 minutes or so, Cyborg asked

"Should we use the thing in the case?"

"No!" Starfire exclaimed "We must not intrude other peoples personal business."

"Dude, do we have any other choice?" Beast Boy said

Starfire held her head low and murmured "no...then if you must,..."

And, back at the busted up lab Robin was finishing his sentence which was,...

"dead"

And there on the screen was,...

OH-NO!

Who is this mysterious person who is an enemy of the Irken armada that Robin knows and no one else knows about in the titan crew?

And WHAT IS IN THE CASE!?!?! And also what is so special in it?

But before I leave this is a little piece of the next chapter:

"You wouldn't dare!" Zim said

"Oh yes I would," the mysterious voice said "yes I would."

Then the mysterious voice let out an evil cackle the sound was so evil, and yet, so "Joker" like,....

HINT HINT!!! And I'm sorry if it was short,... next time though it will be longer. Please Rate and Review this!!! See you in the next chapter of Invader of your fate!


	2. Joker of Spades

Invader of your fate

By:Wakka59

Chapter 2: Joker of Spades

The titans entered Robin's room.

They looked under Robin's bed and saw a silver case with an R on the top.

Beast Boy opened the case and took an old walkie-talkie out of the case.

There was a yellow button on the side, and Beast Boy pressed it.

"Batman?" Cyborg asked.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Is this Batman?" Cyborg asked again.

"No, this is his butler, Alfred. Is there something you need" the voice answered.

"Answers," Cyborg said, "When Robin was Batman's sidekick, did they fight anyone with transportation technology?"

"Hold on," Alfred said, later after bunch of noises and squeaks Alfred answered. "Only one."

"Who?" they all asked in union.

"Not who, whom." Alfred said "They are a group of aliens called the Irkens. They want world domination and destruction of all races. They made a teleporter back 10 years ago."

Alfred stopped and said, "There is something weird though."

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"The Irkens gave up on this place saying it was a myth. Thus, they sent this weird chap Zim hoping he would die trying to find it." Alfred said.

"After that, Zim was never heard from again, and he moved to another city. Out of range of the transporter,"Alfred continued.

"Oh, look here!" Alfred said surprised, "It says that they fought someone else together after an event where his life was in jeopardy."

"Maybe the alien dude was captured and needed help again," Beast Boy suggested

"That," Alfred thought, "is brilliant!"

Beast Boy then stood up and was grinning ear to ear anime style.

"Who might this enemy of the alien called Zim and Robin be called?" Starfire asked.

Alfred rummaged through some papers and said "Joker Jr., or J.J., it seems."

"J.J.?" Cyborg asked.

"Hasn't Robin told you?" Alfred asked.

"No." Raven said.

"Well then, a while after Harley Quinn and Joker were put in Arkham the twenty-first time, this little brat came up." Alfred said.

"He claimed to be their son, but nobody really knows. He was twice the crazy person Joker ever was." Alfred noted.

"He set the bat-cave on fire, made a robot Robin, and when he was going against Zim, a mutation serum." Alfred continued.

"A mutation serum?" The titans asked in union.

"It was Zim's, but J.J. stole it, and used it on himself. Zim wanted it back, so he asked from help from Batman," Alfred explained.

"Why didn't Robin tell us about him?" Cyborg asked.

"While fighting him, Zim found another serum in a beaker. J.J. was going to smash him with a table, though," Alfred continued.

"Robin then knocked out of the way, splashing the serum onto J.J." Alfred then sighed.

"On that night he died by high mutation levels." Alfred said

Alfred concluded saying. "And Robin quit the sidekick business. Thinking it was all his fault."

"Dude," Beast Boy exclaimed.

Cyborg sighed. "He takes himself way too seriously."

* * * *

Zim looked around.

"There must be a way out of here, isn't there?" He thought.

Zim is hanging in a dark, damp room chained to the ceiling with shackles.

He can see through the glass door 2 things:

GIR in a padded room with a glass door eating a taco.

Mini moose in another room like that with a pole in the middle, and Mini moose is strapped to the pole with a rope.

"BLAST!" Zim thought "That wretched wormbaby thought of everything."

"Hello, Zim," a voice said.

Then, opening the door was an about 14 year old kid with green hair, and a purple jacket that had a spade on it with a dandelion in the front left pocket, along with green pants and red shoes.

And his face was that looked like that of an earth clown's.

"YOU LITTLE! WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU WILL BEG FOR MY MERCY!!!" Zim screamed.

The boy (J.J.) laughed "And why would I do that? You and your pets are at MY mercy, pipsqueak."

J.J. laughed again, "And do you know how easy it is to turn your pets to frozen minded zombies?"

Zim opened his mouth but J.J. interrupted him, "It was simple."

"For the robot, I give him tacos or cupcakes every thirty minutes." J.J. continued.

"And for the moose, I just put him on a rope and he is frozen," J.J. said.

"What do you want from me anyways?" Zim asked so the conversation would end.

J.J. smiled, "Are you familiar with," J.J. whispered this next part "the Goultar tactic?"

Zim's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!" Zim said.

"Oh yes, I would," J.J. said, "Oh, yes I would,"

Then J.J. let out an evil cackle the sound was so evil, and yet, so "Joker" like.

* * * *

"Where might we find this J.J. person?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. The last they heard of him was at the old toy tower company near the outskirts of Gotham," Alfred said.

"We got it. Thanks." Cyborg said.

"My pleasure, sir," Alfred said.

Then, Cyborg turned of the walkie talkie thing.

"You heard him," Cyborg said, "Teen Titans, GO!"

* * * *

Robin entered the old Asylum.

It had been a long time since he'd been there.

As he entered a room there was a door with chains and locks.

"Pass?" Asked a guard.

Robin showed him a pass, and went into the room.

"Well, well..." said a voice.

"I haven't seen you in years." the figure saying these came into view.

And there in a straight jacket, the Joker!

Oh, my Stars and Garters. That is a weird ending if I've ever seen one, eh? Well here is a sneak preview of the next adventure!

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"The Penguin," He said through his nose, "And that little brute RUINED my life!"

Whoa. That's one for the books. See you next time on Invader of your Fate!


	3. A Penguin's Tail

Invader of your fate

Chapter 3: A Penguin's Tail

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. Writer's block...

The titans entered the old toy tower.

Its signature picture a teddy bear, was dusty and busted.

In the tower there were many stuffed animals.

Raven checked the owls.

Cyborg checked the bears.

Beast Boy checked the tigers.

And, Starfire checked the penguins.

The penguin section looked like 1 penguin was on one igloo and there was a miniature army of igloos.

Starfire looked in every one until she heard a weird sound.

The sound of a music box.

It was singing the tune to 'In the Hall of the Mountain King.'

She floated toward the sound.

And there was a fat man with a black suit, wearing a monocle on his left eye and a black hat, with a umbrella in front of him.

He was holding a music box with a ballerina dancing.

Starfire fell down, and walked toward him.

The man looked in her direction.

He was shocked and picked up his umbrella.

And out from it was firing these electronic beams.

Cyborg and the rest of the guys came in with powers a blaze.

The man saw them dropped his umbrella and sat behind the igloo again.

They walked to him and the man said, "Leave me be!"

"Sir," Cyborg said, "we just want to know if you've seen a kid called 'J.J.'"

The mans eyes widened with fury.

"That little BRAT! If you are going to talk me into teaming up with him again?" The man yelled hile pointing his umbrella at them.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"The Penguin." The man said. "And that little brute

RUINED my life!"

***PREPARE FOR FLASH BACK***

Ten whole years ago, I was a rich mayor of Gotham.

I had a wonderful wife and one young kid.

We lived in the mansion next door to this tower.

On my 39th birthday, my first born daughter Sally, bought me a music box.

She was a ballerina, and it was a bit weird at first.

It was a Barbie doll poked through a small cardboard box.

She taped a tape recorder to the back.

She just pressed the on button and it played her singing 'In the Hall of the Mountain King.'

At the very end she said "I love you daddy."

Every chance I could I upgraded it one small bit at a time.

1 year later, someone took all of our kid.

It turns out that someone wanted money so they blackmailed us for her life.

One day we had no money.

...*sigh* Need I tell you what happened next?

That box was my only reminder of her.

2 months later, my wife came home angry.

She had gotten fired off her job, because someone tricked her to be fired.

She trashed everything.

She destroyed the music box.

I shoved her out the top window of our 3 story mansion.

Later I found out I did a horrible thing.

However,

It was too late to undo what I did.

I found that my life changed that moment forward.

Still being the mayor of Gotham, I demanded to have their latest weapon.

I gave them no reason.

My reason really was to get that person who held my daughter's killer.

Well, anyways, getting back on track, the weapon they gave me was an umbrella that could shoot electrical beams.

I then searched for the person who killed my little girl.

His name was Rodger Dowel.

After that, I let myself go.

I ate fattening foods and I just was,

angry.

I stole to get more things to rebuild the music box.

Until one day, I made a deal.

A deal that would change my entire life.

Oh-boy. That chapter was in honor of the people who rated my story:

AppocalypseSerenity & grr580

And now a peek at the next chapter.

"Will you be on my side?" J.J. asked.

"If I can have my little girl back," Penguin said, "I shall be on your side the whole way."

To be continued,...


	4. Proof

Invader of your fate

Chapter 4: Proof

Penguin walked into the museum.

Someone had called to him from an anonymous blimp. Yes, blimp.

The day before there was a blimp that went by his lair at "Arctic World" that said "P., Meet me at old toy tower. -J.J."

Two minutes later, it blew up with out a trace.

His music box was finally done. It had pure gold and a ballerina that twirled when you start it. Thus, he felt like he could do anything.

By the time he got into the middle of the tower he felt like a million bucks.

That's when he saw the weirdest thing.

An about, 13 year old boy with a purple suit, with a green vest underneath, and a orange bow with blue polka dots.

He also had a pale white face with green hair.

He was laying sideways on a huge throne, next to it was a pillar that was covered by a red tarp.

The boy was staring at a snow globe.

"Hello?" The penguin asked.

"Do you know what is so dang irritating about snow globes?" The kid asked.

Penguin cocked his head. "No."

"Everything." The kid said. "The size, the fake snow, etcetera."

The kid then turned to penguin. "It's like life. Small and fake. Nothing real."

"What do you mean?" The penguin asked.

"Simple. The world is small," the kid said, "and the majority of the people tell lies."

"Lies?" Penguin asked.

"Yes. Like that Batman guy." The kid said. "He thinks he can take down any criminal, and all of Gotham says he can."

"And you want to knock him of." Penguin concluded. "I've heard of you, you are that little boy that has killed, destroyed, and built pretty much everything. What was your name?"

"J.J.," The kid got up and bowed and said, "at your service."

"Ah, yes, Joker Jr." The Penguin said.

"Who else!" J.J. said. "Everyone else is in Arkham."

"OK, what is your game?" Penguin asked.

"Simple." J.J. said. "Do you believe in aliens?"

Penguin cocked his head. "Aliens?"

J.J. whistled, and a turtle that could levitate appeared, and it had there was a tube that had an alien that was green and had two antennas.

Not to mention, it had a red jacket, with long black pants and boots.

Penguin stared at the alien in amazement.

"How did you...?" Penguin stuttered.

"I have a source with a big head." J.J. answered.

"And," J.J. said, "this is proof."

"Proof of what?" Penguin inquired.

"Proof that we can blow up the Earth and still have a place to go!" J.J. said.

Penguin looked at the kid suspiciously, "That's the plan?"

"Yep!" J.J. said with a hue grin and he threw the snow globe behind him, and it broke into pieces. "And we will take E.T.'s ship out of here to their planet."

"Why would you do that?" Penguin asked.

"I have my reasons." J.J. said.

"Then why should I help you?" Penguin asked.

"It's because of this." J.J. threw off the tarp that was on the pillar.

Their was this blue liquid and wires inside grasping onto a little girl.

And that little girl, was Penguin's DAUGHTER!

Penguin then dropped his umbrella and sank to his knees.

"How?" Penguin silent stuttered.

"Sources, my boy, sources." J.J. said. "She can stay alive, if you help me with one thing."

J.J. came closer to Penguin and quietly said "Help me kill the little bird boy."

Penguin looked up. "What about the Batman?"

J.J. shrugged. "Him too!"

J.J. sat down again and asked "Then, will you be on my side?"

"If I can get my little girl back, I'll be with you the whole way." The Penguin said.

"Good. Because they'll be here any minute now." J.J. said.

Penguin got up and grabbed his umbrella.

Then, Batman and Robin came in.

"Ah, yes! COMPANY!" J.J. said happily.

The alien seemed to yell something, then at the end of his sentence a robot popped near the glass and started to bite the turtle.

Penguin turned around angrily and ad started to blast and Robin and Batman, while J.J. took out a gun and started to fire wildly in the dynamic duo's direction.

However, after load after load of action scenes, the alien broke free of the glass containment unit and yelled, "AND NOW, PITIFULL J.J. HUMAN DIE!!!!!"

The alien pulled out a bazooka like gun and shot it at J.J.

J.J. stumbled and fell down. The missile was so close to hitting him, but missed.

Batman knocked down Penguin in the confusion, and Robin kicked J.J. in the jaw.

J.J. pushed Robin down, and jumped up to an exit.

The alien then shot the ceiling with the bazooka mechanism.

The ceiling collapsed, and it crushed J.J., and the containment unit keeping Penguin's daughter alive.

"NOOO!!!" Penguin yelled.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's all I remember, but there is a basement here. It's two stories down. He could be there." Penguin concluded.

"Wow, man. I'm,..." Cyborg started.

"There's no time to say sorry. We have to help Robin." Raven said.

"Yes! Let us GO!" Starfire said.

AT ARKHAM ASYLUM,...

"Why, hello there Robin! How is the mask these days?" Joker kidded.

Robin just glared at him and said, "J.J. is back and I need to know where he is."

Joker then started to look serious. "Yes, yes. All business. Only one thing you need to know first."

Robin cocked his head. "What?"

Joker smiled and said "Look out."

Robin looked up and saw something horrible.

A bomb.

It said this: 3,2,1

OH-NO!

Thanks to DeadlyIrkenGirl, this chapter was able to be created.

And now a sneak peak of the next one!

BOOM!

To be continued,...


	5. Chapter 5

The apology!

From the Author!

Sorry, it has been a long, long time since my last big chap-eh. I apologize for the inconvenience. The next chapter will come out soon!

Don't expect it to better. I am in a room full of homework.

CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!

And now I leave you with what I will NOT make in fan (But if you do, You will become my friend and ally and you will guest star in all of my works. IF you start making this and you do not stop. Until you are finished. Then you may stop.)

The theme is: Detective Conan/Case Closed and STAN LEE. (Yes, the STAN LEE) Either that or you could give me money that I won't accept.

Good bye, I will write my next chapter in this saga soon!


End file.
